Winter Sonata
by dancing-by-moonlight
Summary: Her father's dying words were what landed her in this 'relationship.' Sometimes she didn't even think that he knew her name. She had wanted a prince, but all she got was an Ice Prince.((One-shot, fluffy...SessKago))


**Disclaimer:** I swear, these stupid things only exist to lower my self esteem…so I don't own Inuyasha...it's not like YOU own him…don't own the song 'Come away with me' either…if I did, I would've attempted to buy Inuyasha…but I did modify the song…a bit…

**Summary:** Kagome's father had been Sesshomaru's dad's bodyguard, and died saving him. Her father's dying request was that Kagome marry one of his sons because he wouldn't be around to arrange a marriage for her. Will they manage to fall in love during their winter honeymoon or will their hearts themselves turn into ice? Sess/Kag ((Fluffy lil' one-shot))

* * *

**Winter Sonata**

* * *

Kagome sat down on cream colored sheets of the large king sized bed, and sighed. It was over. She had said her vows, smiled for the crowd, and given the illusion that she really had fallen in love with him, Sesshomaru Arishima, at first sight. 'You better be watching papa…because I did this all for you,' she thought, almost bitterly, her hands clenching the smooth bed cover.

She had just given up everything in life, her family, her friends, and her dreams because of him. She would gladly have done it if it were for the man she loved, but she hardly knew him. Marriage was supposed to be between a man and a woman who loved each other! She had said her vows for a marriage that she couldn't have cared less about.

She wasn't supposed to be here with a complete stranger. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go. But she had done this for her dad…would he be proud? Was this even what he had wanted for her? To be married miserably after? She was supposed to be with the love of her life, but she was with a stone wall.

She heard someone come in, and immediately knew who it was. Then again, who else would it be? Silently she stood up, and walked out of hotel room. She didn't bother telling him where she was going, it wasn't like he'd care anyways.

She had tried…she really had. Even though he was incredibly rude to her, she had tried to get him to open up…but he wouldn't. She walked down the sidewalks of New York, the snow crunching beneath her feet, and her breath coming out in big puffs of swirling air.

She refused to believe that this was happening to her. She had trouble letting it sink it…it was all too surreal. Sure, Sesshomaru was probably one of the handsomest men alive, and probably one of the richest…it was like a movie.

She was going to end up being one of those women stayed at home in their huge and empty mansions all day long while their husbands were always away on business trips and having affairs. What the hell was she doing in this loveless relationship?

It wasn't even a relationship. The Kagome she had known would never have agreed to this, but why had she? It had been for her father. It all came back to her father once again; she couldn't help but resent his 'dying' words. Couldn't it have been something better like, 'Tell them that I love them…' or something normal?

Kagome shivered from the cold even though she was wearing a thick white fleece turtleneck, a dark gray pea coat, a scarf, a fuchsia colored felt hat, and gloves. She found herself sitting on a wet park bench looking out over the vast sea of white. It was evening, so the lights of Central Park were on, and illuminated the park, making the snow seem even more magical.

She just sat there, wondering what was to become of her. She could always run away…but she'd have to wait two weeks before they went back to Japan…she hardly knew any English so running away while in America wouldn't do her much good.

Kagome began to kick at the snow in front of her. She was so lost…she didn't even know what to think anymore. She had been one of those girls who daydreamed all the time. You know, the sort who dreamed of Prince Charming riding up on a beautiful big white horse to carry you away.

And he would be incredibly good looking, a wonderful lover, and would gladly give his life up for you. He would love you till the end of days, and even past that. He would know you even better than you knew yourself, and he would be romantic and sweet.

Yeah…she got a Prince alright…an Ice Prince. One who never spoke, one who never even spared a glance her way. They had definitely appeared to be the happy couple as they left the wedding party, but the moment they got in the limo it all changed.

He hadn't even looked at her since. She should give up, she should stop dreaming. Maybe she would leave him someday, but where would she go? Her mother had been so happy to see her get married.

She then began to cry. She cried tears of anger; for being in a marriage where she wasn't even acknowledged. She cried tears of anguish; for her father dying, and requesting something so stupid. She cried tears of fear; for she didn't know where this road was taking her…and she cried tears of loneliness…

"There was once a girl who cried while sitting outside in the frigid cold. Her tears froze to her face, and permanently disfigured her for when they tried to pull off the frozen tears they tore off her skin as well…"

"That's a stupid _hiccup_ story. It doesn't even make _hiccup_ sense." Kagome replied angrily.

"And my attempts to lift your spirits go unrewarded?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously amused.

"Go away." Kagome felt a slight pressure as someone sat down on the bench next to her. Grumbling, she stood up, and walked towards another bench. Unfortunately, she did not see the frozen patch of ice hidden amongst the snow, and slipped.

She landed face down in the snow, and instead of bursting out into laughter as she usually would've done, she began to cry even harder. She laid there in the snow, and beat at it. Then she felt something cold and wet hit her in the back of the head, and knock her hat off.

Kagome grabbed her hat, and stomped off towards the bench without bothering to wipe off the snow from her clothes. "You act like a child." Sesshomaru commented.

"And throwing snowballs isn't the greatest way to comfort someone." She snapped back.

"You confuse me Kagome. You complain about me being cold and distant, yet when I make efforts such as these to get to know you better, you push me away."

Kagome sniffled, and didn't reply. To be honest, she was sort of surprised. Sesshomaru sat down next to her on the bench again, this time Kagome stayed. "Sesshomaru…why are you…being nice to me?" she finally asked as her tears subsided, and her hiccups disappeared.

"My mother and father were forced to marry," Sesshomaru told her, almost casually. "They despised each other for years. Then one day my mother got drunk, and rambled about her opinion on the marriage, and my father sought to 'fix' things. Slowly, they fell in love…it had been so simple…all it had taken was an exchange of a few words. She died not too long after."

Kagome nodded numbly. So Sesshomaru knew pain too. "Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru faced her. Even though his face was emotionless, his eyes were teeming with them. "Do you think Kagome…that perhaps we could fall in love too?"

Kagome's dark brown eyes stared into his golden ones. She searched for hints of cruelty, joking, but she saw nothing, but sadness, sincerity, and regret. How had she missed this? How had she missed that Sesshomaru was perhaps…hurting inside too? She already knew that he was suffering bouts of loneliness like she was; she had just figured that that was probably why he was so cold to everyone.

"This Sesshomaru is one who learns from the mistakes of others…" he whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt a hand pull off her glove, and felt his cold fingers entwine with hers.

Suddenly, the distance that had originally been between them was gone, and Kagome found herself resting her head against his chest as one hand remained holding hers, and the other around her waist.

"How come you didn't act like this before?" Kagome asked him. "It would've been a lot easier."

"Did you really think that I would've easily agreed to marry you?" Sesshomaru asked, the slightest hints of a smile dancing on his lips.

"You didn't even know me." Kagome argued.

"Nevertheless, I didn't feel like marrying some wench I did not know."

"I'm not some wench." Kagome protested indignantly.

"Do you ever listen?" Sesshomaru teased, "I repeat, I did not know who the wench was."

"I am above this," Kagome declared, "I will not argue with you." Kagome felt the cold wind hit her throat as Sesshomaru pulled off her scarf. "Hey! I'm cold!" Sesshomaru's grim lined lips turned at the corners slightly, giving the illusion of a smile.

"I'm cold as well." He replied as he wrapped the scarf around both of them. Kagome wanted to pinch herself. Just a minute ago she was sobbing because her 'husband' didn't even care about her, but now…here he was…holding her as if he really did love her. "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"About tonight," Kagome turned red. Tonight would be their first real night together as a married couple, afterall, a night on the overnight trip to New York didn't really count. "We will put it on delay." Kagome almost felt relieved, but was disappointed at the same time. She was the curious sort, and was curious about what 'it' would be like.

"It's meant to between two people who love each other," He continued softly as Kagome wondered if this was truly what it was like to fall in love. "And we will put it off until I can make you fall in love with me."

Kagome almost sighed in contentment until the word 'make' hit her. She turned her head, and looked up, and glared at him. "Make? I'm not some animal you know. Maybe I DON'T want to fall in love with you." Kagome told him as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"Why must you be so stubborn woman?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Don't call me woman. My name is Ka-go-me!" Huffing she got up, and marched away again, the scarf slipping from her neck. She almost fell back as someone tugged on her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her firmly.

"I can go anywhere I please. You're not my master."

"You have a master?" Sesshomaru asked again amused.

"Uh! You know what I mean." Kagome wrinkled her nose, where had the loving and almost romantic Sesshomaru gone? Maybe he was a schizo…

Kagome felt Sesshomaru hold on her loosen. "Listen…" he told her. Kagome quirked an eyebrow, and strained her ears. She then caught bits of what sounded like a soft jazz song, but the singer was singing off key, and the sound of the song soon died away. "Come away with me in the night," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he pulled her towards him.

Kagome found her back pressed up against his chest. "Come away with me, and I will write you a song…" Kagome found it hard to swallow, and felt her cheeks grow hot.

"And I want to walk with you…on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee high…So won't you try…to fall…in love me…"

Kagome smiled at the last bit. She turned around and faced him. He looked down at her, her cheeks were rosy, and her nose was pink from the cold. There was something about the way she looked that made him think, that perhaps he _could _fall in love with her. The corners of golden eyes crinkled just slightly as he stared into her dark chocolate colored ones. "May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Kagome blushed again, and rested her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. "And I want to wake up with the rain…falling on a tin roof…while you're wrapped up in my arms…so all I ask is for you to come away with me…in the night…"

So she would try and give him a second chance, as he would try and show his 'nicer' side more often….and so they danced in the park on the snow covered ground. So maybe it was like a movie…except that there wasn't a sappy love song playing in the background, but the yells of cab drivers, honking of horns, and the sound of the drunkard singing did not reach their ears.

They were both staring into each others eyes, trying to see what the future might bring, and despite the cold temperatures, their hearts began to thaw. The soft crunching of the snow underneath their feet as they danced was their winter sonata…and the beginning of Sesshomaru's courtship.

* * *

((**A/N:** Yeah, I know, I didn't say a lot about her past…or his, and I doubt that there will be an ending…I'll leave it all to your guys' imagination…you know, on how it goes and etc. Sesshy might've been a bit OOC, but his 'grown up' side is like that…perhaps? Or you know, if he ever did become the affectionate sort…But come on, Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the sort to listen to Hip-hop and etc…he seems like the kind who would listen to classical or jazz…yeah?))


End file.
